


Me? Jealous?

by NeroIris



Series: Minewt AUs [6]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous Minho, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroIris/pseuds/NeroIris
Summary: AU Where an oblivious Newt makes Minho very very sorry for being late.





	Me? Jealous?

Minho was late. Again. Newt was not going to be happy. He’d promised his boyfriend he’d meet him at their local coffee shop at 9AM sharp and it was already 9:10. He hurried down the street, hands stuffed in his pockets. It was only a few minutes away now. Maybe for once Newt was late too. Ok, scratch that, the blonde was always terrifyingly punctual. _Shit_ , he thought as he checked the time on his phone. 9:12. The coffee shop was in view and he rushed forward.

He had been expecting a very irate blonde but the sight that greeted him sent dread through him for a very different reason.

Newt stood at the counter, his beautiful face mostly angled away from the door. His head was tilted back as a tinkering laugh escaped his mouth. Across the counter stood a lean but undeniably attractive brunette whose lips were turned up into a wide smile.

 _I’m probably wrong_ , Minho thought as he approached the counter. He swallowed his apprehension and tried his best to unclench his fists. As he neared, the conversation between Newt and the attractive barista grew clearer.

“Grande Caramel Latte with an extra shot of espresso,” said the brunette. Minho let out a sigh of relief. That was until Satan himself added, “you look like you could use some sugar too.”

Newt shrugged, “I’m sweet enough without it.”

The barista let out a giggle and Minho surged forward without thinking. He threw his arm around Newt’s waist and pressed a kiss to the surprised blonde’s temple. He looked up at the barista, whose nametag read _Thomas_ , and said “ **I** can confirm. He’s already plenty sweet.”

Thomas fidgeted with his hands, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. Good. He should be.

“Also, Thomas, can you add a medium white mocha to _our_ order?” Minho asked. The brunette nodded sheepishly. As Minho herded Newt away from the counter, he whispered “I’m late 15 minutes and _this_ is how you get back at me?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Newt replied innocently, taking Minho’s hand in his.

“Drop the act, Newt,” the Asian said, though his voice was laced with playfulness. “You were telling some other guy how sweet you are.”

“Oh, are you jealous?” Newt asked devilishly, snaking his other hand into Minho’s back pocket to pull his boyfriend closer. “Well you shouldn’t be.” With that he gave Minho a kiss much too deep for the family coffee shop they were in. 

They broke apart only when a noticeably uncomfortable Thomas called out their orders. They shuffled forward to pick up their coffees, their hands still intertwined.

“But Newt,” he added as they made their way to their usual seats in the corner of the shop. “No more flirting with other guys.”

“Fine,” the blonde responded, a smirk on his lips. “But no more being late.”


End file.
